tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Narrow Gauge Coaches
Several types of 4-wheeled Narrow Gauge Coaches have been used on the Mid Sodor and Skarloey Railways in the television series. Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio They are the most commonly used coaches and have endured many accidents and adventures; such as leaving the Refreshment Lady behind, derailing several times, stopping at wrong places, being stuck in tunnels, and having a full train of passengers on a stormy day. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam, and take a dislike to Sir Handel because he insulted them by calling them Cattle Trucks. Livery These coaches are painted blue with cream windows. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the tenth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Basis The blue narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. Voice Actors * Hideo Ishikawa and Yasunori Masutani (Japan) Trivia * The blue narrow gauge coaches strongly resemble Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima from the Railway Series. * The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Rheneas and Peter Sam; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Wind-up * Choro-Q * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:Bulldog19.png File:YouCan'tWin38.png File:YouCan'tWin37.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady42.png File:HomeAtLast47.png File:Rock'n'Roll7.png File:PassengersandPolish12.png|A derailed coach File:PassengersandPolish43.png File:GallantOldEngine33.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree4.png File:BlueNarrowGaugeCoachBasis.jpg|The Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:BandaiTecSkarloeyRailwaycoach1.jpg|Bandai Tecs BandaiTecsBlueNarrowGaugeCoachBox.jpg|Bandai Tec Box DepartingNowNGBlueCoaches.JPG|Departing Now File:TOMYSkarloey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterSkarloey2007.jpg|Trackmaster File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Capsule Plarail File:ChoroQBluePassengerCars.jpg|Choro-Q Red Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio Since Sir Handel insulted the coaches, they do not trust him, even when he tries his best to be kind towards them. They are considered to be awkward and rude. They bumped Sir Handel off the rails when he had to stop suddenly to avoid running over a flock of sheep. Skarloey scolded the coaches severely, and had to pull Sir Handel's train instead. Peter Sam found a dilapidated red coach, and it was later restored into a mobile tea room. Later, Rusty took the Sodor Brass Band around on a tour of the Skarloey Railway using one of these coaches. On Mrs. Percival's birthday, Mr. Percival arranged for Sir Handel to take them to Culdee Fell Hill for a picnic, using one of these coaches. Livery These coaches are painted red with yellow stripes. Appearances They first appeared in the Fourth season and last appeared in the Twelfth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Basis The red narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 1-3 coaches. Voice Actors * Yasuhiro Takato and Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan) Trivia * The red narrow gauge coaches have "1" on their doors, implying that they are First Class. * The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Skarloey and Sir Handel; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Choro-Q Gallery File:ABadDayForSirHandel27.png File:FourLittleEngines33.png File:FourLittleEngines28.png|Sir Handel with the coaches File:FourLittleEngines20.png File:Rock'n'Roll27.png File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop35.png|Dilapidated coach File:TunefulToots31.png File:TunefulToots42.png File:ASmoothRide9.png|Interior of a coach File:ASmoothRide25.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut8.png File:DuncanDoesItAll22.png File:RedNarrowGaugeCoachBasis.JPG|The Red Narrow Gauge Coaches' basis Merchandise Gallery File:BandaiTECSkarloeyRailwaycoach2.jpg|Bandai Tecs BandaiTecsRedNarrowGaugeCoachBox.jpg|Bandai Tec Box DepartingNowNGRedCoaches.JPG|Departing Now File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYTrackMasterRusty2007.jpg|Trackmaster File:TOMYTrackMasterSirHandel2007.jpg File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Capsule Plarail File:ChoroQRedPassengerCarSet.jpg|Choro-Q Green Narrow Gauge Coaches These coaches are four-wheeled coaches with open sides, which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Bio These open air coaches are mainly used on sunny days for tourist trains and excursions. They were a part of Duke's Picnic Train on the Mid Sodor Railway. Rheneas pulled one of these coaches during a school excursion. Once, Mighty Mac accidentally derailed one of them and pushed it into a mountain. This caused a rock slide and the passengers had to help lever the coach back onto the rails. Duncan and Peter Sam took the Percival Twins for a train ride on their birthday using one of these coaches. Livery They are painted green with cream windows. A blue version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Mighty Mac. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the Twelfth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Trivia * The wind-up models are repainted from Annie and Clarabel's models. * The coaches resemble Ada, Jane and Mabel from the Railway Series, but with added roofs. * Whenever these coaches had faces, their ends were entirely cream-coloured. However, if they did not have faces, the green stripe on their sides was continued onto their ends. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Wind-up Gallery File:YouCan'tWin2.png|Duke with The Picnic File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:SkarloeyRailwaygreencoachesSeason7.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster14.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster37.png File:MightyMac67.png File:MightyMac84.png File:SirHandelInCharge50.png File:SirHandelInCharge53.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon79.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayGreenNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYFreddie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYMightyMac.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterMightyMac.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Wind-Up Talyllyn Railway Coaches These coaches resemble the ones used on the Talyllyn Railway. They have been used since the sixteenth season. Duncan once took his coaches and the coaches meant for Skarloey's train, to make more room in order to please a grumpy passenger. Livery These coaches are painted red and orange. Appearances These coaches appeared on the Talyllyn Railway in the Railway Series and annuals. In the television series, they first appeared in the sixteenth season on the Skarloey Railway in the CGI Series. The Railway Series * The Little Old Engine * Very Old Engines * Great Little Engines Television Series * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! * Season 18 - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan the Humbug and Emily Saves the World Trivia * They are out of scale compared to the real Talyllyn Railway coaches. * These are the only narrow gauge coaches thus far to appear in the CGI Series, excluding Millie's carriages. Gallery File:LittleOldTwinsRS9.png File:DuckandDukesRS7.png SirHandelComesHomeRS3.png SirHandelComesHomeRS6.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!1.png File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger26.png File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger64.png File:DuncanAndTheGrumpyPassenger43.png File:DuncanTheHumbug46.png File:DuncanTheHumbug77.png File:TalyllynRailwayCoach.jpeg|Talyllyn Railway Coach in real life Other Narrow Gauge Coaches Five small, brown carriages can be seen in the 2000 magazine story, A Special Story About Peter Sam, where they are pulled by Peter Sam. A brown coach (similar in colour to Annie and Clarabel) and a white coach with yellow lining can be seen in the 2006 magazine story, Splendid Sight. Gallery File:WhiteSkarloeyRailwaycoach.png|White narrow gauge coach File:HighandDry2.png File:HighandDry1.png File:UphillandDown1.png File:CreepyCutting!1.png File:TheGoodOldDays7.png Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Talyllyn Railway